White Rose amidst the Fall
by Lucia Hunter
Summary: Short White Rose oneshot, in which Ruby drags Weiss out for a walk.


"Weissss! Come on! You can't possibly spend the entire weekend cooped up in the dorm!"

The girl in question sighed, her hand raising to her temple to rub away at the growing headache. "Maybe a hyperactive child like you wouldn't be able to muster the discipline to do so, but I certainly can. Why don't you go find Blake or Yang to entertain yourself with and leave me alone?"

The harsh reply seemed to sink Ruby's mood, causing some of the energy to drain out of her. "They're busy sparring again, and that means they won't be back till dusk. You know how much Yang hates losing and Blake has her totally whipped."

"Blake has her _what_?"

"Huh? Whipped as in you know, with Gambol Shroud? Yang isn't that good at mid-range and-"

"I- I know perfectly well what you meant!" Weiss fought the growing tinge of red on her cheeks, cursing her pale skin that made it show up so obviously.

Just as she feared, it wasn't lost on the other party. "Are you okay Weiss? You look kinda red."

"I'm perfectly fine!" the heiress snapped back, flipping a page in the heavy tome she was perusing despite not having finished reading it. "It's just... a little warm, that's all."

"Warm? But it's the middle of spring-"

"It's warm, okay?! Since when did I need your permission to feel hot?"

"I didn't say you need my permission, you're always- uhm, I mean..." For some reason Ruby tripped on just what she was going to reply, scratching her head awkwardly. "Anyway Weiss, let's just get out of here and take a walk or something! You've been doing nothing but homework the whole week."

"No."

"That report you're working on isn't even due till two weeks from now!"

"There's also Professor Port's essay on Nevermore weaknesses."

"That's due _next month!_ "

"I prefer to be well-prepared for my lessons."

 _Time to bring out the big guns._ Crouching down by the side of Weiss's chair, Ruby brought out her second strongest weapon next to Crescent Rose. "Weiss, _pleaseeeeee?_ "

With a sigh, Weiss turned to lock eyes with her partner, hoping to get rid of the pest once and for all. "I said no and-"

Or at least, that had been her intention, until her eyes landed upon her partner looking up at her, with a forlorn expression and absolutely _criminal_ puppy-eyes.

 _Damn you, Ruby Rose. Damn you straight to hell._

In retrospect, perhaps it hadn't been such a wasted day after all, Weiss contemplated as she cracked her neck from side to side once more, easing out the sore spots she hadn't even noticed accumulating over the course of the past week. After all, even heroes and heroines needed their rest, and she was certainly burnt out after all that studying.

Perhaps the most frightening thing about it all was how _used_ she had become to the constant physical and mental abuse of her own body, to the point she was unable to keep track of her own state. Under the strict regimentation and training she had undergone as heiress to the Schnee empire, she had learned early on to disregard her own emotions and her body's weakness to push onwards just as she was expected to. Better. Stronger. Smarter. She was a Schnee, and that meant she was far above the common folk. She had no wants of her own, only duties. And it was that duty that kept her going day after day.

But what it really meant for her was that she was simply putting off the inevitable collapse. A breakdown that a quiet part of her knew was always just around the corner, the moment she let her guard down. It was a niggling feeling that haunted her steps, that stared back at her within the mirror. She hadn't expected it to disappear upon coming to Beacon, but lately it seemed to have drifted the tiniest bit further away.

And every time she was faced with her leader's roguish grin, or an offered cookie was shoved in her face, she found the pressure easing up a bit more.

Weiss opened her eyes, and looked out upon the endless sea of red from where she sat at the base of a tree. To her right, Ruby had her eyes closed too, but instead of quiet reflection, what issued from her mouth was audible snoring.

 _Such a child._

The white-haired heiress had no idea which god she had annoyed enough for her to end up with this obnoxious, annoying, noisy, reckless, irresponsible and utterly insane girl as her partner, but... she offered a silent prayer in thanks anyway.

"Mm?.. Weiss?" A sleepy murmur brought Weiss's mind back to the present, where she found herself staring into a pair of silver orbs at a way-too-close distance that sent her scrambling backwards. Cursing her lack of poise, Weiss got to her feet to reclaim what dignity she had.

"Weiss?"

"Let's head back. The sun's already setting, and the Grimm will be out in full force once it's dark." Dusting herself off, Weiss started walking even without her partner, not wishing anyone to see the furious blush on her face at the moment.

Not that any amount of headstart would really matter to a girl with speed as her Semblance. "Are you okay, Weiss?" Ruby piped up again from right next to her. "I thought a change of scenery out here would help but... You still look really hot."

"Ruby."

"Yes?"

"Just keep quiet, okay? You're ruining the moment." _And making it impossible for this blush to fade._

...

"Ruby?"

"Yes Weiss?"

"... Thanks."

"Aww you don't have to, Weiss! We're partners! If you can't take care of yourself, it's my job to take care of you!"

 _Take care of me..._ Weiss had no idea why the words affected her so much, but she found herself drifting closer to her partner beside her. Their hands grazing each other ever so slightly, a moment of impulse led to her reaching out and linking their pinkies together.

Weiss had never had any wants of her own. But maybe, maybe this wasn't so bad.

The moment lasted all of three seconds, before the excitable Ruby glomped upon her with all her might.

"Awww, you _do_ care!"

"Get off me this moment, Ruby Rose, or so help me, only one of us is going back to Beacon alive!"

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Just a simple one-shot, inspired by Ragnarok6354's fanart (specifically Tumblr post number** **127951597413)**. **Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC too- I'm really new to the fandom and still not used to how they ought to behave orz.**

 **I doubt I'll really go into writing RWBY fanfic so it's just a one-off thing. Sorry in advance to anyone who hopes otherwise eheh.**


End file.
